


Enchanted

by ThePreciousPurrsian



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Daydreaming, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elves, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff, Romance, Secrets, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePreciousPurrsian/pseuds/ThePreciousPurrsian
Summary: Summary :There's a great feast and someone who you always wanted to meet in person.What could go wrong?!





	1. To Go    Or    Not To Go

The Appreciation Day

Once in a year, The Magic Task Force Department hosts a great dinner for all the hardworking men and women there. It is known as the most important event among the agents; since the best agent of the year is always asked to talk for the audience at the end of the event.  
'Kandomere..'  
For the 5th time in a row, the elf agent of MTF has been nominated to talk for the audience again. You knew it'd be him. Because of the Alice. That close friend of yours is the right hand of the Headmaster who is told to choose the best agent of the year beside all his other paperworks.  
Fortunately or unfortunately, you don't work for the magic task force.. So you never really had a chance to see him or any other agent in general. Even Alice herself has only seen him twice in all the 7 years she's been working there. She always says that he's a very very busy man. He's the one that comes as the first and leaves as the last. And he's always on a mission.  
"A total workaholic.." you whisper to yourself as you try to push all of these thoughts away. You were zoning out.. again and if your coworker catches you off guard for the third time today, he'd definitely stop working with you. Coming to reality, you gather all the pictures on the table, separate them into three groups and walk out of your office to put them on your coworker's desk.  
"You finished?! " John says before looking up at you, trying to read your face.  
"I think so.. " in response you sigh and roll your eyes.  
"Hey, imma get myself a cup of coffee.. Take a look at the photos and choose the best of all. I'll be right back. " you say and before John could say something, you excuse yourself to leave the room.  
'No more daydreams! Stop beating a dead horse. No one's gonna ask a photographer to join the event.. Focus on your work instead. You'll never get to see the Feds unless you get yourself into some big magical troubles.' You thought for a moment and drew your eyebrows together.  
"Though, I wish I was brave enough to cause a big trouble like that! " you grinned at your words. Ridiculous! Just because you wanted to be a policeman and you failed at it, it doesn't mean that you should do anything just to see and talk to those amazing agents.  
But there are always some legal ways, right?!  
Happily, you take out your phone from your pocket and call your friend, Alice.  
"Alice?? Hello! " you said, pouring yourself a cup of coffee.  
"My little photographer, hello! How's everything?! "  
"Pretty good... I know you're busy.. Sorry about bothering.. But I need to ask you for something." You said. You felt like your heart is beating out of your chest.  
"Don't say such things, girl. Tell me! I'd be more than happy helping you. "  
"Okay... Do you think you could get a VIP ticket for me?! "  
"You wanna come on The Appreciation Day?! "  
"Yes... " your cheeks turn a little red.  
"Hmmm... I.. Don't know.. To be honest.. "  
"Hey it's okay if you say 'No'.. I totally understand you.. " you trail off.  
"To be honest.. I'm out of power at this point. These decisions are always made by the man I everyday fight with.. Like every single day. And they only invite the.. "  
"That's.. That's okay.. " you feel disappointed but you understand Alice. She can't.. No one can risk her/his job for the sake of your curiousness.  
"Some of the agents who work in the department and believe me, if there was something I could do for you, I would do! If I could take someone with me, I'd definitely choose you.. I am honesty sorry.."  
"Omg stop that! " you say as you walk out and head to your own office.  
"So sorry for this.. " she sighs at the other line of the phone.  
"Coming, boss! On it! " suddenly Alice shouts so loud that you take your phone away from your ears.  
"May we talk later, [your name]? " she whispers quietly.  
"Of course we may! Thank you, bye! "  
"Bye! " you said, trying not to look despaired.  
.  
.  
.  
Today has been a long day. Not exactly what you've been expecting but the good thing is that again, you learnt to be productive and realistic

You drew the curtains. There you can see the Elven district in front of you.  
"Why the world has to be so different?!" You wonder as you move towards your desk.  
After an hour, your eyes suddenly lay on the clock and you know it's just the time to leave. Taking your coat and slipping it on, you shut down your pc and close your office door.  
Right when you reach the elevator, your phone rings. You're kinda surprised to see Alice's name on your phone screen. You smile.. Maybe she's found a way to convince them to let you in.  
"Hey Alice! " You say.. But when you don't hear something after a few seconds, you call her name again.  
"Alice? "  
This time a weak voice answers you back.  
"It's me, [your name]. I broke my right hand and my left leg.. Just fell down a few steps on the stairs with a pile of papers in my hands. God damn that stupid boss. I.. I'm OK now. "  
You shake your head as you get into your car. "You are never careful enough with yourself, Alice. You know.. It's not your first time something like this happens to you. You're a big girl.. "  
"But you should be happy now! " she cuts your voice.  
"Why?! My friend's got two of her bones broken and I. "  
"Because, listen! Because you can take my VIP ticket now. " she whispers into the phone.  
"What?! " you burst into the laughter.  
"What are you saying, Alice? Are you alright?! They're gonna know that it's not you. It's me and they'll kick my sorry ass out of the party.. Annnnd that'd be so unfortunate." You already knew you better stay at home and watch the whole thing on tv. It is safer this way.  
"Oh my God, remember the time when our teachers used to think we're twins?!"  
"Yeah yeah.. But thing's are changed now. We've grown up and got older.. "  
"You used to pass my literature exams and I used to pass your mathematics exams? Hmm? No body ever suspected anything, darling. " she starts laughing but it dies as soon as she feels the pain in her body. Apparently, even the painkillers don't work efficiently these days.  
"But your coworkers are all so smart and.. "  
"No! Just dye your hair black, take my ticket and enter the party.. Like you asked me this morning.. I can't believe it. It's like you are meant to join them. "  
You needed some time. You couldn't risk it to be at the header of newspapers the day after..  
'The stalker got herself in the feast somehow '  
Just the thought of that it's enough to make you ignore your friend's words.  
"Hey! Already started zoning out? Daydreaming about badasses in black suits?! " she chuckles.  
"Oh no, don't mock me like that! "  
"Why don't you make it come true?! "  
Taking a deep breath, you finally give in.  
"I think it does worth the risk.. " you start your car to drive home.  
"Good girl, always listen to me. I give the best advices, haha. "  
"I guess I should..." You smile. "And I'll come to get the VIP ticket from you tomorrow morning."  
"Great, good bye"  
"Bye!" You sigh as you end the call.  
You know that it's gonna be a big day tomorrow. Maybe that's why you are also feeling kinda anxious.


	2. The Sparkling Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet him and you turn into a nervous mess .   
> You try to be yourself but he easily wins the game. ;D

.  
.  
You looked at your reflection in the mirror. Your long black straight hair is reaching your hips, dark brown eyes, full lips, the perfect body and fair face... Ready to go! You chose to wear a simple black gown, because with the black stylish heels you have, it'd make you look thinner and taller. Finally, you smiled and left the house.   
After parking your car, you took Alice's VIP ticket in your hands and headed to the building. The breeze slipped through your hair and tickled your bare neck. You smiled as you heard the faint melody of the feast. You were excited to see the federal agents.   
You entered the big building, surprised to find some people in small groups were sitting behind the big tables and some were alone and a few people had a partner or two. You walked into the crowd and spotted an empty table with two empty chairs. You stood far away from the people, since you were alone and sensing an awkward feeling of the lingering eyes of men on you whenever you walked around.  
You sat behind your small table, trying to look as natural as you can. You started to fake smiles. For looking extra natural and less nervous, you picked up a glass of orange juice and looked around. After a couple of minutes, you gave up and unlocked your phone and quickly texted Alice.   
'I feel uncomfortable.. ' you typed, not expecting her to answer right away.   
Meanwhile, in the corner of your eyes, you felt like you just caught a glance of steel blue. You tilted your head just in time to see the elf agent. He was walking towards a ginger man standing there. He was in black tailored suit, had a sky-blue tie on that was perfectly emphasizing the colour of his icy blue eyes.. And a steel necklace you've seen most male elves wear. He was differently handsome. You were enchanted to meet him. You only wished that Alice or someone else was here to pinch your forearm.. So maybe [just maybe] you could stop staring at him.  
Reminding yourself that you're waiting for a text message from your friend, you forced yourself to look at your phone but not-surprisingly, you ended up finding yourself blushing on your phone screen.   
'Dammit! This is awkward.. Shame on you. Why did you drive his attention! I am a fool' you self-blamed yourself.   
You tilted your head again and this time your eyes met. He made a 'have we met?! ' face and you were not sure for how long he's probably been watching you over. Calmly, he started to make his way to you and you quickly decided to look at elsewhere. If you could run away at this breathtaking moment, you'd run miles to avoid having any conversations with him. But right now it was just impossible and too late.   
"Table for two ?!" He said as he reached the chair.   
You immediately stood up.   
"Oh no.. I wasn't expecting someone to join me. " your nostrils breathed in his woodsy cologne unintentionally and it made you wonder if it was maybe a little too intoxicating or not.   
He stayed quiet. Said nothing but looked at you for a moment and sat himself down in front of you at the other side of the table. You remembered you were still on your feet, so you also sat down. Hopefully, this time the awkward silence didn't last for too long.   
"Your face doesn't look familiar to me.." He said bluntly, suddenly out of the blue.  
"Me?! Ummm.. I don't think we have met.." you looked at him and noticed his pointy ears sticking out of his hair. Once again you reminded yourself that he was an elf.. That meant he was some sorta truth-sniffer for sure.   
'See what you've got yourself into.. You're not a fool. You're the fool. ' you thought for a second before you gathered your words to give his clear question a proper answer.   
"I'm a photographer.. I work outside of the Elven district. And I have a friend who works in the Magic Task Force Department and to be honest, I got her VIP ticket to get here. I've always wanted to be here." you took a deep breath, glad that you let it all out. At least you were true to yourself now.  
A minute passed. 

"And what is your friend's name? " his face was serious and his voice very calm.   
"A... Alice.. " your mind started wandering through the worst possible scenarios..  
"I've seen her.. You look alike "  
"You're not going to fire her, are you?!" You got pale. He just sent you a side glance that made you try your best to justify what happened.   
"I mean, she fell down the stairs and even though she's got two broken bones, she's okay... But still in the hospital. She kinda did it all for me.. And I can't see her lose her job over my good intentions.. "  
His expression changed from a ‘stone cold calmness’ to a ‘quietly chuckling face’.   
"No, I won't fire her. " he offered you a thin smile before excusing himself to leave. Nodding at him, you felt at ease when he left you. A part of you wanted him to linger longer. To stay more but he was asked to talk for the audience. Looking back to your phone, you saw Alice has sent a message back to you.   
'Don't feel uncomfortable. Try to look natural. I'm not sure if I will ever break any bones again. Just sayin'... '  
Her reply made you smile. Alice was the type of the girl who made everyone smile. Even when she was at her worst, she'd rather act ridiculous than whining about her problems.   
'Heaven knows I'm trying, Alice! Take good care of yourself, I'll tell you everything later. For now, long story be short, YOU WERE ABOUT TO LOSE YOUR JOB XD' you texted back.   
It wasn't like her to reply immediately but this time she did exactly as you expected.   
'Did I lose my job?' your phone buzzed.   
'No, not yet. However, you were close enough' you grinned as you typed these words. You looked away, trying to find the familiar figure in the crowd that left you 10 minutes ago.   
'See, I just sent you there for several hours and this is the mess you bring me up?! Lmao '  
'I told you it wasn't a good idea. Haha'  
'You only had ONE job' this last reply made you let out a small laughter. Your sarcastic friend was the best.   
'You make me make bad decisions. I love you, Alice. Will talk to you later. ' you typed before drying the tears of laughter off of your cheek, so careful not to ruin your makeup.   
Soon, the dinner was served. It was the time when Kandomere held a microphone to talk. You watched him as he walked several steps to stand on the stage. Everyone could see him better this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D  
> I'm trying to make less mistakes and everyday, I read a lot in English.   
> For those who are native English speakers [or everyone who's so good in English] :  
> I'll be glad if you give me some tips or correct my mistakes. ♡  
> Also, I've decided to use the past form of the verbs anywhere except in conversations. I think this should be better than jumping from the present form of the verbs to the past or passive forms.   
> have a great day, readers!


	3. Keep The Secret But Fade Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big surprise for you. I wish this story was real. :)

The night was sparkling. The stars were all shining so bright around the full moon in the sky.. But you could only spot one diamond among them. It was Kandomere with his silver blue hair. The elf agent held the microphone in his hands and started to talk for the audience. His voice divine and his gesture calm.. You could absolutely confess that you were too lost at his sight to care about the words coming out of his mouth. You were enchanted to watch him from the distance. He was indeed flawless. Every slight movement of him was charming.  
For several times when he was simply watching the people, his eyes lingered on you for more than two seconds.. Which sent a weird thought to your mind that maybe, just maybe after his speech, he'd come and talk to you once more. Each time he did so, you grinned at his face like an idiot.  
Suddenly, looking at your watch, you saw that it was half past midnight. You drew your eyebrows together and immediately looked at Kandomere but it seemed like he wasn't looking at any special direction in that moment.  
Letting out a small sigh, you tried hard to push your crazy fantasies and sappy love stories away. You wished he'd given you his card with his phone number on it or something... But that wish didn't came true.  
"Insane, stupid girl.. " you muttered under your lips before your own comment make you blush.  
'It was enchanting to meet him.. All I know is I am enchanted to meet him... ' you thought before you took your purse and without furthermore staring, you made a bee line to the main door.  
You wished it was the very first page.. Not exactly where your storyline ends. You knew you'd miss him so much later.. Even though you only saw him for 10 minutes.  
As you were leaving the building, a tear rolled down your cheek. Your mind immediately blamed the cool breeze for it but your heart knew what was that for. It was because of all the words you held back as you were leaving too soon. You wished you had a chance to meet again and maybe you'd get those words out of your chest. Words that now felt heavy from being immured in your chest.  
Dragging your coat closer to yourself, feeling cold deep down to your feet and despaired, you slipped into your car and put the car in gear. You had no idea when or how you arrived home. Because in your eyes, the traffic lights had completely vanished away.  
The first thing you did when you opened your door, was throwing away your black heels and struggling to take your dress off. After washing the slight makeup off of your face, you refused to turn the lights off. You walked into your bedroom and dropped your whole body on the empty bed. You weren't even in the right mood to talk to your friend, Alice. Even though you knew she would never mind being called after midnight by you and because of your stupid thoughts. She was always there to support you but right now wasn't the right moment for that.  
You moved to the right side, you imagined his silky blue hair among your slender fingers. After five minutes, you rolled over to your left, still couldn't find a good sleeping position tonight.  
"What... What if he's in love with someone else?! " you felt all your left energy drained.  
This lingering question made you start overthinking. It was 2 a.m and you realized you couldn't sleep anymore. You got up and started to pace back and forth. Blushing in your darkened room, it felt like you're gonna spend forever wondering if he knew you were enchanted to meet him. You reached for your window and looked outside, the streets were quiet and you were wide awake. You put your elbows on your window frame and let your time be consumed by zoning out again. You prayed that he was right there.. In front of your apartment, with a flower bouquet in his hands and waiting for you. You'd run to him and say 'welcome back'.  
"Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you" you finally whispered to the morning breeze.  
.  
.  
.  
After the long time, Alice still wondered why the elf agent of your dreams never missed a smile whenever he saw her .. And you never told Alice about what happened on that starry, starry night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all guessed this work was inspired by Taylor swift's "Enchanted" or do I have to make it a chapter note?! XD  
> (I DID IT ANYWAY! LOL)


End file.
